Bestfriend
by Lee Hae Eun
Summary: Kim Jongin adalah seorang remaja biasa yang memiliki dua sahabat, Xi Luhan dan Oh Sehun. Tapi ada yang disembunyikannya selama ini, walaupun tetap saja kedua sahabatnya sudah tahu, dia adalah bestfriend-complex. Tak mengijinkan siapapun mendekati kedua sahabatnya dari kecil itu. lalu bagaimana jika tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin, kedua sahabatnya malah sudah berhubungan?
1. Chapter 1

Author: Lee Hae Eun

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, etc.

Genre: GS for uke, Friendship, Romance. School-life,

Rating: PG-15

A/N: Annyeong ^^ Lee imnida~ Saya newbie di FFn. Mohon bantuannya yaa.

Happy Reading~

.

"Hei, Lu. Kau sudah menyikat gigimu?" tanya Jongin yang sedang duduk di sofa flat Luhan.

"Bagaimana dengan kompornya? Sudah kau matikan?" Kali ini yang bertanya adalah Sehun, namja itu duduk di samping Jongin.

"Hmm.." sedangkan gadis yang diajak bicara hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban saat dia berjalan melewati keduanya.

Mereka berdua memang setiap hari mampir ke sini untuk menjemput Luhan, sahabat mereka dari kecil. Mau tahu di mana Luhan sekarang? Yeoja manis itu tengah sibuk kesana-kemari menyiapkan segala kebutuhan yang di=  
perlukannya untuk ke sekolah. Selalu seperti ini, dari mereka kecil sampai sekarang. Bedanya, dulu masih ada eomma Luhan yang membantunya. Sekarang, kedua orangtua Luhan pergi ke China untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan mereka, meninggalkan yeoja itu sendiri di Korea. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah di ajak ikut ke China, tapi Luhan menolak mentah-mentah k=  
arena tak mau meninggalkan kehidupannya di Korea. Terkadang juga, bibinya di dating mengunjunginya di akhir pekan.

OK, back to the story. Luhan masih berada di kamarnya, tadi dia memberitahu Sehun dan Jongin dengan teriakan:

"Tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku mau mengambil tas!"

Sehun bangkit dari sofa tiba-tiba membuat Jongin tersentak dan menatapnya bingung.

"Kau mau kemana, Hun?"

"Menyusul Luhan." jawab Sehun singkat dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamar Luhan.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Sahabatnya itu memang dingin terhadap orang yang baru dikenalnya, tapi hei! Mereka bertiga sudah mengenal sejak kecil! Mungkin ini karena masih pagi, Jongin hapal betul perilaku Sehun saat masih pagi. Ia akan berbicara dingin pada semua orang, mungkin pengecualian untuk Luhan. Yah walaupun begitu Jongin tetap menyayangi Sehun, begitu juga dengan Luhan. Satu rahasia Jongin, dia itu penderita bestfriend-complex akut. Makanya sampai sekarang, Luhan tidak mempunyai teman perempuan. Karena Jongin selalu berusaha apapun agar Luhan tidak dekat dengan orang lain kecuali dirinya dan Sehun. Meskipun tanpa disadari Jongin, Luhan sudah tau tentang penyakitnya itu. Luhan pun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, karena dia masih punya Sehun dan Jongin kan? Dan untuk Sehun, Jongin tak perlu berusaha, karena Sehun dingin kepada semua orang kecuali dirinya dan Luhan. Dan sepertinya ia harus berusaha lagi, karena hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka masuk SMA. Jongin tak mau sahabatnya diambil orang lain.

Merasa menunggu terlalu lama, Jongin memutuskan untuk memanggil mereka saja.

"Ya! Kalian mau terlambat di hari pertama kita?!"

Setelahnya, Jongin mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki di tangga. Ia yakin, kedua orang itu pasti sudah turun.

"Sudah siap, nona Xi?" tanya Jongin sinis saat kedua orang itu muncul di hadapannya.

"Hehe. Mian, Jong. Tadi ada sedikit masalah." ujar Luhan sedikit gugup, atau itu cuma perasaan Jongin saja?

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kita berangkat atau kita akan dihukum."

Jongin mengangguk membenarkan omongan Sehun namun kemudian mengernyit melihat rambut Sehun yang berantakan.

"Eh, Hun. Rambutmu kenapa bisa berantakan seperti itu?" tanya Jongin. Luhan yang mendengar itu sedikit tersentak namun dengan cepat mengembalikan ekspresinya. Mereka bertiga sekarang sedang berjalan menuju halte yang jaraknya tak jauh dari flat Luhan.

"Benarkah? Aku tak memperhatikannya." jawab Sehun seadanya. Ia mengangkat tangan hendak merapikan rambut namun Luhan segera menahan tangannya.

"Waeyo, Hannie?" bingung Sehun.

"Biar aku saja yang merapikan, Hunnie."

Namun samar-samar Jongin mendengar Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan berbisik kepada Sehun:

"Kan aku yang buat, hehe."

Dan Sehun pun terkekeh geli setelah mendengar bisikan Luhan. Jongin mengernyit melihat kedua sahabatnya yang tampak mesra, dengan Luhan yang sedang merapihkan rambut Sehun dan Sehun sendiri tengah tersenyum sambil menatap Luhan. Terkadang Jongin merasa ada yang tidak diketahuinya tentang dua sahabatnya. Tapi kemudian Jongin menggedikkan bahu acuh, dia sudah terlalu sayang pada mereka.

.

"Fiuh. Syukurlah kita tak terlambat." lega Luhan saat mereka bertiga sampai di Jeguk SHS, sekolah yang akan menjadi tempat mereka menimba ilmu selama 3 tahun nanti.

"Ne. Ah, bagaimana dengan kelas kita?"

"Itu. Disana ada mading."

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju kerumunan orang yang menutupi mading tempat pengumuman bagi siswa baru. Luhan meringis pelan saat seorang siswa menubruk bahunya. Sontak Sehun dan Jongin menatap sinis siswa itu membuat siswa itu salah tingkah.

"Jeosongamnida."

Siswa itu membungkuk beberapa kali sebelum berlari pergi. Jongin menghembuskan nafas nya kesal. Ia mengangguk sekali seolah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, kemudian menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Biar aku yang melihat pengumumannya, kalian tunggu di sini saja. Jangan kemana-mana ne!"

Dan ia pun langsung memasuki kerumunan siswa tanpa mendengar jawaban sahabatnya.

"Ish. Anak itu selalu seenaknya." gerutu Luhan.

Grep!

"Eh?"

Luhan hanya bisa terkejut saat jari-jarinya digenggam Sehun. Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan wajah bingung.

"Mumpung tak ada si Kkamjong, biar seperti ini saja." ujar Sehun lembut seraya tersenyum. Luhan mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman juga. Mereka bertatapan lama sambil tetap tersenyum, seakan berbicara melalui tatapan itu.

Sementara di dalam sana, Jongin maju terus pantang mundur menghalau semua siswa yang menutupi mading. Usahanya tidak sia-sia, sekarang ia sudah berada di depan mading dan tugasnya tinggal mencari namanya dan nama sahabatnya saja.

'Kim..kim..kim.. Ah! Itu dia! Kim Jongin kelas X-A!' batin Jongin senang. Sekarang giliran,

'Oh..oh.. Oh Sehun! Kelas.. X-A juga?! Woahh, aku sekelas dengan Sehun!' batinnya semangat. Dan terakhir,

'Xi..xi.. Xi Lu-'

"Kyaa~ Aku sekelas dengan Baekkie!"

Belum selesai batin Jongin berteriak senang karena Luhan masuk kelas yang sama dengan dirinya dan Sehun, seorang yeoja mungil yang entah bagaimana caranya ada di sampingnya lebih dulu berteriak senang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. Jongin menatap aneh yeoja itu, demikian juga dengan semua siswa yang ada di kerumunan. Tapi tampaknya yeoja itu tak peduli dan pergi melenggang meninggalkan kerumunan. Jongin menggedikkan bahunya dan memilih untuk kembali ke tempat dia meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan berdua tadi.

"Hei!" Jongin menepuk bahu kedua sahabatnya itu membuat keduanya serentak menoleh.

"Eotte?" tanya Sehun dan Luhan bersaman, dengan nada was-was pastinya. Jongin tersenyum lebar, kedua sahabatnya memang memiliki wajah yang mirip.

"Guess what?" katanya gembira, "Kita sekelas!" sambungnya semangat.

Mata Sehun dan Luhan membelalak kaget, mulut mereka terbuka sedikit saking terkejutnya. Jongin terkekeh, sekarang mereka bertambah mirip saja, pikirnya. Kemudian mengatupkan kembali mulut keduanya.

"Ne, kita sekelas. Kalian bahagia bukan? Kita tak terpisahkan~" sorak Jongin berlebihan.

"Andwae! Jika ada kau aku tak akan punya teman." kesal Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Sehun yang selalu gemas jika Luhan pout pun mencubit pipi yeoja manis itu. Meninggalkan rona kemerahan di pipi putih Luhan.

"Geure, Hannie. Jika ada Kkamjong hidupku tak akan tenang." sahut Sehun lagi. Jongin menatap kedua sahabatnya kesal.

"Ya! Kalian jahat! Huh!" Jongin berjalan pergi mendahului sahabatnya. Apa selama ini Sehun dan Luhan tertekan bersamanya?

Belum sampai tiga langkah, Jongin mendengar teriakan kedua sahabatnya.

"Yaa! Kim Jongin!"

Jongin tersenyum menang kemudian berbalik, "Wae?" tanyanya sesinis mungkin.

Grep!

"Kkam, kau terlalu sensitive." kata Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan setelah mereka merangkul Jongin. Jadilah Jongin yang ada di tengah mereka.

"Habis kalian selalu membuatku marah saja." ujarnya masih dengan nada dibuat-buat kesal. Karena di dalam hatinya, ia sangat senang berada di antara keduanya.

"Tadi kan kami hanya bercanda." bela Luhan. Sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun.

"Bercandanya tidak lucu." Sahut Jongin masih dengan nada dibuat-buat kesal.

"Mian." ujar Sehun singkat. Namja ini memang jarang meminta maaf. Jongin menatap Sehun sebentar kemudian kembali menatap depan sambil berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Sekarang Sehun dan Luhan sudah melepas rangkulan mereka.

"Baiklah, karena kata 'mian' dari seorang Oh Sehun sangat mahal, maka kalian akan kumaafkan."

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di kelas yang bisa dibilang sangat ramai. Padahal ini hari pertama masuk.

"Ah. Disana masih ada yang kosong." semangat Luhan sambil menarik tangan Sehun dan Jongin.

"Hoi, Lu. Kau mau duduk dengan siapa? Aku atau Sehun?" tanya Jongin karena yang tersisa hanya dua bangku (mejanya nempel gitu). Luhan menatap keduanya bergantian. Tatapannya terlihat berbeda saat melihat Sehun. Setelahnya ia menatap sekeliling kelas, namun tiba-tiba matanya berbinar. Dan Sehun tau pasti, yeoja berambut coklat panjang ini pasti sedang mendapat pencerahan.

"Kalian saja yang duduk di sini. Aku duduk disitu saja, pas di depan kalian kok."

Jongin dan Sehun bertatapan sebentar kemudian membuka mulut mereka hendak protes, namun melihat tatapan mematikan -yang imut- dari Luhan, mereka akhirnya pasrah saja. Jongin memilih bangku dekat dinding, tepat di belakang yeoja yang akan menjadi teman sebangku Luhan. Dan Sehun pun mendapat bangku tepat di belakang Luhan. Melihat keduanya sudah duduk di bangku yang tepat, Luhan tersenyum simpul dan ia juga duduk di bangkunya.

'Tahun ini aku harus punya teman wanita! Yosh, semangat Xi Luhan!'  
Memang Luhan selama ini tak mempermasalahkan keikutcampuran Jongin dalam memilih temannya, tapi tetap saja. Luhan seorang gadis remaja yang ingin mempuntyai teman gadis juga. Bukan berarti ia akan melupakan Jongin dan Sehun.

Merasa ada yang duduk di sebelahnya, yeoja yang sedari tadi menelungkupkan wajahnya itu segera duduk tegak dan menoleh ke samping. Matanya bulatnya melebar melihat yeoja cantik berambut coklat panjang bak malaikat duduk di sebelahnya.

Luhan juga menoleh ke samping dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Luhan tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya hendak berjabatan.

"Annyeong, joneun Xi Luhan imnida."

Mendengar suara Luhan, kedua sahabatnya yang duduk di belakang pun melirik yeoja yang diajak Luhan bicara. Namun saat Jongin menatap yeoja itu lekat-lekat, wajah yeoja itu terlihat familiar.

"Ah!" seru Jongin tiba-tiba.

Membuat Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya, Luhan, dan yeoja itu menatapnya aneh. Tapi Jongin balas menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan membara.

"Neo! Ge yeoja-ya!" serunya lagi sambil menunjuk yeoja itu, membuat Sehun dan Luhan mengerutkan alis bingung. Apa Jongin sudah mengenal yeoja itu?

"Na?" yeoja itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Lalu kembali menatap Jongin, "Kau mengenalku?"

"Neo-ya! Yeoja yang berteriak di mading tadi!"

Entah kenapa Jongin bersemangat membahasnya. Yeoja itu terbengong sebentar kemudian menggaruk pipinya kikuk.

"Oh, hehe. Tadi aku sangat senang karena bisa sekelas dengan sahabatku, makanya keceplosan."

Luhan sontak terkejut, "Jinjja? Apa aku telah menduduki bangkunya?"

"Aniyo, dia sudah duduk di bangku kekasihnya." jelas yeoja itu suram.

Jongin dan Sehun ikut mendengarkan karena yeoja itu dan Luhan duduknya menyamping, seakan membiarkan kedua namja itu mendengar cerita mereka juga. Jongin sebenarnya merasa kesal karena yeoja itu tampak cepat dekat dengan Luhan. Namun karena tadi yeoja itu bilang bahwa dia sudah memiliki sahabat, Jongin memilih membiarkannya saja. Yeoja itu tak mungkin merebut Luhan kan?

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Namun dengan cepat ia tersenyum lebar dan berkata dengan riang, "Tenang saja. Ada aku, Sehun, dan juga Jongin kok!"

Yeoja itu membulatkan matanya lagi terkejut. Sehun dan juga Jongin yang namanya disebut juga tak kalah terkejut.

"Eng.. Nugu?" Tanya yeoja itu. Tampaknya ia masih terlalu terkejut sampai tak bisa mengingat nama yang disebutkan Luhan tadi.

Luhan masih tersenyum riang. Ia menatap Sehun dan Jongin sebentar kemudian kembali menatap yeoja itu.

"Mereka berdua adalah sahabatku dari kecil. Yang ada di belakangmu itu Kim Jongin, dan yang ada di belakang ku ini adalah Oh Sehun."

Merasa diri mereka sudah diperkenalkan Luhan secara sepihak, Jongin dan Sehun menunduk sedikit kea rah yeoja yang masih tampak terkejut itu.

"Kau tak mau mengenalkan dirimu, agashii?" Tanya Jongin ragu. Sebenarnya ia bertanya seperti itu karena tatapan menuntut dari Luhan dan Sehun.

"Eh? Eoh, joneun Do Kyungsoo imnida."

.

.

Review ne~


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Lee Hae Eun

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, etc.

Genre: GS for uke, Friendship, Romance. School-life, Drama

Rating: PG-15

A/N: Annyeong ^^~ Lee kembali membawa FF abal-abal ini. Chap dua ini gk memuaskan pke banget loh. Tapi Lee tetap banget berharap dapet reviews dari para reader-nim *puppy eyes* Mian klo sikap Jongin yg _bestfriend-complex_ nya gk keliatan banget. OK, segitu dulu cuap-cuap saya, kapan-kapan saya lanjut (?). Oh iya, big thanks to **Peter Lu, AlmiraAzhari, PUuPpyyto** yg di chap kemarin udah review. Kalian review-er pertama saya di FFn *hug n kiss atu-atu* Yosh! Happy Reading~

Preview chap:

_Luhan masih tersenyum riang. Ia menatap Sehun dan Jongin sebentar kemudian kembali menatap yeoja itu._

_ "Mereka berdua adalah sahabatku dari kecil. Yang ada di belakangmu itu Kim Jongin, dan yang ada di belakang ku ini adalah Oh Sehun."_

_ Merasa diri mereka sudah diperkenalkan Luhan secara sepihak, Jongin dan Sehun menunduk sedikit kea rah yeoja yang masih tampak terkejut itu._

_ "Kau tak mau mengenalkan dirimu, agashii?" Tanya Jongin ragu. Sebenarnya ia bertanya seperti itu karena tatapan menuntut dari Luhan dan Sehun._

_ "Eh? Eoh, joneun Do Kyungsoo imnida."_

_._

"Eh? Eoh, joneun Do Kyungsoo imnida." Kata yeoja itu pelan, tampakya dia masih malu.

"Salam kenal Kyungsoo-ah! Kau mau jadi temanku kan?"

Oh. Luhan benar-benar yeoja yang to the point. Dengan cepat ia mengatakan itu pada Kyungsoo yang baru mengenalkan diri barusan, dan itu membuat Jongin sedikit kesal.

"Tentu saja, Lu. Kita memang akan menjadi teman kan?" balas Kyungsoo dengan ramah.

Luhan yang mendengarnya sedikit terharu. Mereka pun mengobrol lagi, kali ini mengabaikan dua namja yang berada di belakang mereka. Membuat Jongin semakin kesal karena dengan gampangnya Kyungsoo mengambil perhatian Luhan.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Perkenalkan saya bla bla bla.."

Tanpa disadari mereka, seorang guru sudah masuk ke kelas dan langsung mengoceh panjang. Kyungsoo dan Luhan dengan cepat memperbaiki posisi duduk mereka agar kembali menghadap depan. Jongin masih menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya. Sedangkan Sehun kembali memasang wajah datar andalannya, namun sesekali mencuri pandang ke Luhan yang ada di depannya dan tersenyum tipis.

.

Masih di kelas yang sama, sepasang kekasih mengamati tiap gerakan mereka ber-4.

"Hii.. Kenapa dua wajah namja itu sangat menyeramkan, Yeolli?"

"Molla. Tapi sepertinya yeoja di samping Kyungsoo baik."

"Eum! Aku juga nanti berkenalan padanya ah~"

"Aku juga ingin berkenalan dengan kedua namja yang di belakang mereka, Baek."

"Andwae! Mereka itu jahat. Lihat saja, wajah mereka sangar begitu."

"Tenang saja. Siapa sih yg bisa menolak happy virus seperti ku?"

Dan mereka pun terus berceloteh tentang ke-4 orang yang mereka perhatikan tadi.

.

Teett!

"Kansahamnida, songsaenim~" koor anak X-A setelah sebelumnya diberi aba-aba oleh ketua kelas mereka yang baru dipilih tadi. Sang guru pun keluar kelas meninggalkan para siswa yang langsung ribut karena sudah istirahat.

Begitu juga dengan Luhan. Yeoja cantik itu dengan semangatnya bertanya ini itu pada Kyungsoo. Sesekali dia juga bercerita tentang Sehun dan Jongin yang tentu saja mendengar ocehan Luhan. Kyungsoo sebenarnya bingung, namun dia juga senang bisa mendapatkan yeoja ceria sebagai temannya untuk kedua kali, selain Baekhyun pastinya.

"Hei!"

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya melihat siapa yang baru saja ada di pikirannya sekarang sudah ada di depan mata.

"Baekki-ah!" serunya riang dan langsung berdiri.

Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping meja Luhan tersenyum juga sebagai balasan. Sedangkan Luhan yang berada di antara mereka menatap keduanya bergantian.

"Kyungie, kau belum mengenalkan teman barumu padaku." ujar Baekhyun berpura-pura cemberut. Kyungsoo tersenyum gemas melihat aksi imut sahabatnya ini.

"Hehe. Perkenalkan Baekkie, dia Xi Luhan. Dan Luhan, ini Byun Baekhyun, sahabat yang kuceritakan tadi."

Luhan ikut berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan pada Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis, "Xi Luhan imnida."

"Byun Baekhyun. Panggil saja Baekkie." sahut Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan Luhan dengan semangat, "Luhan-ssi neomu yeppo-yo." sambungnya.

Luhan tersipu, memukul lengan Baekhyun pelan, "Aniyo. Baekkie lebih cantik."

"Karena kau sudah memanggilku Baekkie, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Lulu saja? Kyungie, otte?" usul Baekhyun yang langsung diangguki Kyungsoo.

"Nde. Lulu juga panggil aku Kyungie saja." sahut Kyungsoo.

Luhan yang mendengarnya berlinang terharu. Benarkah dia sedang tidak bermimpi? Benarkah dia sudah mempunyai teman yeoja?

"Hiks.. Tentu saja kalian boleh memanggilku Lulu, hiks.."

Melihat air mata Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sontak panik. Keduanya kaget melihat reaksi Luhan.

"Lulu waeyo? Uljimaa~"

.

Telinga Sehun bergerak-gerak. Sepertinya ia mendengar isakan seseorang.

"Diamlah, Park idiot." Suruhnya pada seseorang yang daritadi mengusik dia dan Jongin.

Namanya sebenarnya Park Chanyeol. Tapi karena senyumnya seperti orang bodoh, Sehun memutuskan memanggilnya 'Park Idiot'. Toh, Chanyeol tidak marah. Dia sedari tadi berbincang dengan Jongin. Sampai mengalihkan perhatian Jongin yang mengamati Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Eh? Luhan?

Sehun buru-buru berdiri membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin bingung. Sehun langsung maju satu langkah, tepat di samping Baekhyun yang terkejut mendapati namja berwajah datar yang tadi pagi. Sehun menarik bahu Luhan agar menghadapnya. Dan ia langsung terkejut mendapati mata rusa milik Luhan sudah basah akibat air mata. Segera Sehun mengusap jejak air mata di pipi Luhan dengan ibu jarinya. Luhan sebenarnya juga terkejut melihat Sehun sudah ada di depannya. Namun tanpa pikir panjang Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun erat.

"Waeyo Hannie?" tanya Sehun lembut. Matanya sesekali melirik Kyungsoo, Baekhyun juga Jongin dan Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di dekatnya. Matanya bertukar pesan dengan Jongin, memberitahu bahwa dia bisa menenangkan Luhan. Jongin mengangguk, ia tahu Sehun bisa.

"Hiks.. Aku.. Aku sudah punya teman yeoja, Hunnie! Hiks.. Teman yeoja.." jawab Luhan sesegukan di dada Sehun.

Jongin yang sedikit bisa mendengar perkataan Luhan terkesiap. Apa ia terlalu jahat sudah membuat Luhan seperti ini? Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya menjadi penonton setia. Mereka dapat menyimpulkan, Luhan pasti belum pernah punya teman yeoja sebelumnya. Dalam hati, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berjanji akan berusaha menjadi teman yang baik bagi Luhan.

Sehun mengusap rambut panjang Luhan. Berbisik sesuatu di telinga Luhan yang sanggup membuat isakan Luhan berhenti dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun. Namja tampan itu balas memberi tatapan lembut pada Luhan.

'Uljima, nae sarang. Uljima.'

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedikit kaget melihat tatapan lembut Sehun pada Luhan. Padahal dari tadi pagi, namja itu selalu memasang wajah datar.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jongin. Memberinya tanda agar mendekat.

"Wae, Lu?" bingung Jongin.

"Kau tidak akan menjauhkanku dari Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kan, Jong?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

Sekarang semua perhatian tertuju pada Jongin. Oh.. Jadi dia toh penyebab Luhan tak punya teman yeoja, pikir ChanBaekSoo.

Jongin gelagapan. Dia bingung mau menjawab apa. Di satu sisi dia tak ingin menyakiti Luhan lagi, tapi di sisi lain dia tak mau kehilangan Luhan.

"Jong?" panggil Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk sekali. Kemudian menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian, "Arraseo. Kalian bebas mulai sekarang."

Luhan tersenyum lebar, Sehun juga ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi kalian tak boleh melupakanku, ne?" peringat Jongin. Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk pasti. Luhan beralih menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, mendorong Sehun pelan, dan gantian memeluk kedua teman barunya.

"Yee! Kyungie-ya, Baekkie-ya, nan jinjja haengbokhae!" seru Luhan gembira.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tertawa renyah, membalas pelukan Luhan tak kalah erat, "Ne, Lulu-ya~"

Jongin kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan suram, diikuti oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Jangan murung begitu, Kkam. Kan kau masih punya aku." hibur Sehun sebisanya. Dan berhasil, Jongin sedikit tersenyum berusaha menunjukkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Ah! Kalian juga punya aku!"

Suara bass yang sama sekali tak cocok bernada riang seperti itu membuat senyuman Jongin luntur, berganti dengan wajah datar.

"Nuguya, ahjussi?" tanyanya bermaksud menggoda.

"Yaa! Awas kau, kkamjong!"

.

Dan sepertinya lembaran baru sudah terbuka untuk kisah persahabatan Luhan, Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Lalu, bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya?

TBC

Gomawoyo bagi reader-nim yg udah baca. Jangan lupa revuew ndee~


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Lee Hae Eun

Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, etc.

Genre: GS for uke, Friendship, Romance. School-life, Drama

Rating: PG-15

A/N: Annyeong~~ Lee kembali membawa chapter 3 nya. Mian ne klo chapter kemarin itu ceritanya ngelantur entah kemana. Mudah-mudahan chapter ini memuaskan bagi para reader-nim. Lee senang banget loh waktu baca review nya reader-nim, Gomawooo~~ Thanks to: **Xieveah, lulittledeer20, OHSRH 88, PUuPpyyto, Peter Lu, irnaaa90 **

.

.

Kini sudah sudah hampir satu tahun mereka bersama-sama. Yah, mereka ber-enam. Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Chanyeol, dan.. Jongin.

Semuanya berjalan normal dan teratur, bagi 5 orang itu.

Jongin tidak masuk dalam daftar itu. Tidak ingin masuk.

Kenapa?

Tentu saja! Selama ini Jongin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyungsoo, bukan Sehun atau Luhan, sahabatnya sejak lahir.

Mulai hari itu, saat Jongin bilang ia akan melepaskan Sehun dan Luhan. Kedua sahabatnya itu seakan lebih baik berdua daripada bertiga dengan dirinya.

Juga Park idiot yang mendekati dirinya dan Sehun saat hari pertama itu, ternyata pacaran dengan Byun Baekhyun, sahabat Kyungsoo yang akhirnya menjadi sahabat Luhan juga.

Memang sih, di sekolah mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi saat di kantin, pasti Sehun, Luhan dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan mengobrol ringan hanya berdua dan mengabaikan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas ada bersama mereka.

Terkadang, di akhir pekan, Jongin masih bisa merasakan senangnya jalan-jalan bertiga dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang menyimpan kenangan mereka bertiga dulu. Seperti gamecenter, taman kanak-kanak mereka, juga café yang dulu selalu mereka kunjungi saat SMP. Café Bubble Tea kesukaan Sehun dan Luhan. Tapi tetap saja, sesering apapun Jongin meminum bubble tea, dia tak bisa menyukai minuman itu deperti Sehun ataupun Luhan menyukai bubble tea.

Tapi saat sudah memasuki hari-hari belajar, Jongin akan kehilangan moodnya. Argh! Apa ia harus meminta terang-terangan bahwa dia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun dan Luhan? Hanya bertiga?

Seperti saat ini, mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat di kantin. Duduk ber-enam di meja panjang.

"Hei, hei. Kalian sudah mendengarnya?" Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan dengan semangat. Selalu. Baekhyun yang memulai pembicaraan.

Jongin memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Baekyun. Kenapa bisa sih Kyungsoo dan Luhan bersahabat dengan yeoja over-active ini sih? "Kami tak akan pernah tahu jika kau tak menceritakannya, Baek. Ada apa?" Tanya malas.

Baekyun menyeruput milktea-nya sebentar lalu menatap keempat sahabat juga namjachingu-nya bergantian dengan tatapan jahil., "Kalian benar-benar mau tahu?" tanyanya menggoda.

Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebrang Baekhyun memukul kepala sahabatnya pelan, "Kau tinggal mengatakannya saja susah ya?"

"Aww. Sabar, dong."

"Begini. Ini tentang darmawisata sekolah."

Para yeoja, Kyungsoo dan Luhan, serentak berdiri dan memekik gembira. Sempat mengundang perhatian pengguna kantin lainnya. Baekhyun tertawa lalu tanpa malu mengikuti jejak sahabatnya dengan berdiri lalu memekik. Mereka melompat-lompat ringan sambil berhigh-five.

Chanyeol, hanya bisa memasang wajah datar mereka melihat aksi yeoja-yeoja itu. Apa sih yang special dari darmawisata?

Para yeoja sudah duduk kembali di tempat mereka dengan senyum lebar.

Luhan memajukan wajahnya ke depan, menunggu dengan setia lanjutan cerita Baekhyun yang memang selalu yang paling update tentang apapun, "Lalu, kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Aku dengar sih kita akan ke Jeju, tapi ada juga yang bilang kita akan ke Mokpo."

Luhan dengan cepat menoleh ke sampingnya, gantian menatap Sehun dan mengeluarkan deereyes-nya yang mampu membuat Sehun seketika membeku di tempat.

"Aku harap kita ke Jeju saja. Sudah lama aku tidak kesana dengan Hunnie juga Kkkamjong." Ujar Luhan dengan nada manja.

Sehun tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah Luhan. Dengan spontan, tangannya terulur untuk mengacak lebut rambut Luhan yang dibiarkan tergerai.

Luhan pout imut sambil kembali merapikan rambutnya yang sempat diacak Sehun tadi, "Hunnie jangan berantakin rambutku dong." Cemberutnya.

"Arraseo, Hunnie minta maaf ya Hannie~"

Luhan menganguk kecil membuat Sehun tak tahan untuk tak mencubit pipi yeoja itu.

Jongin tersenyum miris melihat kemesraan kedua sahabatnya yang tidak bahkan tidak meminta pendapatnya tentang darmawisata tadi. Dia bangkit hendak membuang sampah cola-nya.

Tapi kemudian dia merasakan tanga mungil sedang menahan lengannya.

Dia menoleh.

Kyungsoo?

"Jongin-ah, kau mau kemana?" Tanya yeoja berambut hitam sebahu itu dengan wajah panik.

Jongin mengernyit.

"Hanya ingin membuang sampah. Waeyo?"

Sekarang Kyunsoo terlihat salah tingkah. Ia menarik tangannnya yang tadi menahan lengan Jongin dengan kaku. Lalu dia menunduk.

"Boleh aku ikut?"

Jongin kembali mengernyit namun kemudian terkekeh pelan. Mendengar suara kekehan Jongin, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

"T-tak boleh ya?"

"Siapa bilang tak boleh?"

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursi kantin. Membawa yeoja itu pergi tanpa permisi kepada Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang menatap punggung keduanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Hei, albino. Apa Kkamjong menyukai Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun yang langsung mendelik mendengarnya.

"Mana aku tahu!"

Baekhyun dan Luhan saling bertukar pandang sebentar kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Bagus deh kalau Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo." Ujar Baekhyun santai.

Luhan mengangguk, "Eung! Kasihan mereka selama ini kita abaikan. Jadi lebih baik jika mereka jadian kan?"

Chanyeol dan Sehun menatap curiga Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Apa ada yang tidak kami ketahui di sini?" sahut keduanya bersamaan.

Baekhyun dan Luhan kembali bertukar pandang kemudian tersenyum menggoda.

"Itu rahasia."

"Kalian tak boleh tahu."

.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke taman sekolah. Istirahat kali ini lebih panjang karena istirahat makan siang.

Mereka duduk di bangku taman. Jongin melepaskan tangannya yang sedari radi menggenggam tanga Kyungsoo, dan menggunakan tangan itu untuk melemparkan sampah cola-nya ke keranjang sampah yang berada tak jauh dari bangku taman.

Jongin bersandar santai sedangkan Kyungsoo tetap duduk dengan tegap. Sepertinya dia gugup. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyung-ah!" panggilnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan segera tersentak begitu menyadari bahwa wajah Jongin begitu dekat padanya.

"E-eh? Ada apa, Jongin-ah?"

Jongin tersenyum tipis melihat wajah gugup Kyungsoo yang begitu lucu. Dia menggeleng kemudian memundurkan kembali wajahnya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya baru sadar, ternyata kau tak seburuk yang kukira sebelumnya."

"Memangnya kau berpiiran buruk apa tentangku?"

Kyungsoo sedikit salah tingkah saat ini. Apa dia pernah berbuat salah pada Jongin sebelumnya? Oh, mungkin karena ini Jongin selalu bersikap tertutup padanya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku bercerita tentang ke-tidakbiasaanku pada orang lain."

Jongin menarik nafasnya, "Aku ini penderita bestfriend-complex yang akut."

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo untuk melihar reaksi yeoja itu. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah polos tak mengerti.

"Apa? Tadi kau bilang apa?"

Tanpa sadar, Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencubit pipi tembem Kyungsoo.

"Ish. Kau ini. Aku bilang, aku ini penderita bestfriend-complex, Do Kyungsoo."

"Apa itu bestfriend-complex?"

"Kau tak tahu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Itu artinya, aku akan merasa tak senang saat seseorang mendekati sahabatku."

"Eh?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar. Jadi sewaktu hari pertama itu Jongin terus menatapnya tak suka karena ia langsung dekat dengan Luhan? Omo! Kyungsoo langsung menatap Jongin dan meraih tangannya. Jongin yang kaget hanya bisa terdiam atas gerakan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Mianhae, Jongin-ah!"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata memelas, "Nan jinjja mollaseo. Luhan tidak pernah bilang padaku tentang masalah ini. Mianhae~"

Jongin tertawa pelan, tangannya yang tadi digenggam Kyungsoo, mulai bergerak ke pucuk kepala yeoja bermata bulat itu lalu mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Aniyo. Ini bukan salahmu, ya memang awalnya salahmu karena sudah mendekati Luhan."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo kembali memelas, membuat Jongin buru-buru memperbaiki kalimatnya.

"Tapi kan aku juga senang karena Luhan memiliki sahabat baru seperti kalian. Selama ini memang aku sebenarnya yang salah. Sudah terlalu jahat tak membiarkan Luhan punya teman sesama yeoja."

Kyungsoo sekarang tersenyum lembut. Jongin yang melihatnya tanpa sadar juga tersenyum.

"Keunde, Jongin-ah."

"Ne?"

"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu."

"Tanyakan saja."

"Tentang Sehun dan Luhan.."

Senyum Jongin melebar.

Mungkin pada orang lain yang bertanya tentang sahabatnya, ia akan menjawab dengan malas-malasan. Tapi ini pada Kyungsoo, yeoja imut berambut hitam sebahu dengan mata bulat yang sudah berhasil membuatnya tertawa, tentu saja ia akan dengan senang hati menjawab.

"Tanyakan apa saja. Aku bahkan tahu rahasia mereka."

"I-itu.."

"Nde?"

"Apa Sehun dan Luhan berpacaran?"

"Nde?!"

Kyungsoo menggaruk pipinya gugup. Sebenarnya dia mau bertanya langsung pada Luhan tentang ini, tapi ia takut akan menyinggung perasaan sahabat barunya ini. Soalnya, selama ini Sehun tak pernah memanggil Luhan dengan panggilan sayang seperti chagiya ataupun baby. Selama ini mereka, Sehun dan Luhan, hanya terlihat sangat dekat. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo bertanya tentang status mereka yang sebenarnya.

Jongin juga sebenarnya sadar akan tingkah laku kedua sahabat sehidup sematiya itu. Sangat sadar malah. Tapi, sama seperti halnya Kyungsoo, dia takut akan menyinggung perasaan kedua sahabatnya bila dia bertanya tentang itu. Selama Sehun dan Luhan tak menjauhi dia, Jongin merasa baik-baik saja akan hal itu.

"Nado molla."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bingung. Jongin juga balas menatap Kyungsoo.

"Nado mollaseo." Ulangnya.

"Tapi tadi kau bilang–"

"Hah.. jika tentang itu kita sama-sama tak tahu, Kyung. Mereka tak pernah membicarakan hal itu padaku."

Kyungsoo kembali merasa bersalah.

"Apa aku menyinggung perasaanmu?"

Jongin menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Tidak sama sekali."

Tettt tettt

"Eoh. Sudah bel." Gumam Kyungsoo kaget.

Jongin berdiri dari bangku taman kemudian mengulurkan tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu mendongak.

"Apa?"

"Kemarikan tanganmu." Perintah Jongin.

"Eh?"

Karena tak kunjung mengerti, Jongin pun meraih tangan Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang terulur tadi. Mereka berjalan tidak beriringan. Kyungsoo yang terkejut ada di belakang berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jongin. Maklum, perbedaan tinggi.

"Jongin-ah, uri eodiga?"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Membuat dahi Kyungsoo menubruk pelan punggung Jongin.

"Tentu saja kita ke kelas, Kyung."

Oh.

Kenapa Kyungsoo bodoh sekali? Saking fokusnya ia menatap Jongin dari belakang saat menariknya tadi, ia tak sadar bahwa ia sudah berada di depan kelas mereka. IX-A.

"Eh? Hehe." Cengirnya salah tingkah.

Jongin kembali mengacak pucuk kepala Kyungsoo gemas.

Yeoja ini sangat lucu. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja aku mengajaknya bicara, piker Jongin.

Setelahnya, mereka pun memasuki kelas. Songsaenim mereka masih belum datang. Seperti biasa, saat menuju bangku mereka yang di belakang, pasti akan melewati bangku ChanBaek couple yang duduk di pertengahan.

"Kyungie! Jongin-ah!" suara Baekhyun sudah memanggil mereka. Mau tak mau mereka harus mampir sebentar di bangku sepasang kekasih itu.

"Waeyo, Baekkie?"

Jongin diam saja. Membiarkan kedua yeoja itu berbicara tentang– apapun itu ia sungguh tak mau tahu.

Chanyeol memukul ringan lengan Jongin. Jongin pun menoleh.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

Namun Chanyeol malah tersenyum-senyum aneh menambah kesan idiotnya.

Jongin mengernyit.

Apa Chanyeol belum minum obat?

Ia menggedikkan bahu acuh dan langsung berjalan menuju bangkunya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya jadi ingin ke bangkunya juga.

"Sudah ya, Baekkie. Nanti songsaenim datang."

Setibanya di bangku mereka, ternyata Sehun duduk di bangku Luhan dan Luhan sendiri duduk di bangku Kyungsoo. Terlihat Luhan menundukkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah dan Sehun yang menempelkan wajahnya di meja dengan tangan yang mengelus pipi Luhan.

Kyungsoo yang melihatnya jadi merona sendiri.

"Oi, Hun. Sedang apa kau disini?" seru Jongin.

Kedua orang itu tampak sedikit tersentak. Sehun buru-buru menegakkan badannya dan wajah Luhan jadi semakin memerah. Mungkin dia malu.

"E-eh? Jong? Kapan kau datang?" Tanya Sehun gugup.

Jongin memicingkan matanya curiga membuat Sehun dan Luhan semakin salah tingkah. Sehun berdiri dan langsung duduk di bangkunya yang berada di belakang. Luhan juga berdiri mempersilahkan Kyungsoo duduk tanpa berbicara apapun. Jongin menggedikkan bahunya, berjalan menuju bangkunya. Sehun kembali berdiri agar Jongin bisa masuk.

"Kalian tadi sedang apa?" Jongin yang baru duduk membuka pembicaraan.

"E-eopseo. Memangnya kami sedang apa?" sahut Sehun dengan cepat. Semakin membuat Jongin curiga pastinya.

Jongin tak menjawab apa-apa lagi. Ia tengah berpikir. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Kedua sahabatnya mungkin saja sudah berpacaran. Tapi kemudian Jongin menggeleng. Tidak, tidak. Jika memang begitu, kenapa baik Sehun dan Luhan tak ada yang mengatakannya?

'Tidak mungkin, mereka tidak mungkin seperti itu.'

.

.

TBC ~ Jangan lupa review ndee ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: Bestfriend

Author: Lee Hae Eun

Genre: Romance, School life, Friendshipp

Rating: PG-15

Cast: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, etc.

Lee's Note: Annyeong~~ Lee kembali membawa chapter 4 nyaa. Aduduh, mian banget klo ceritanya makin lama makin membosankan. Ide Lee udah _stuck_ soalnya. Apalagi Lee udah ujian semester juga -_- Ingat loh, Lee masih anak kecil yang imut kelas 3 SMP *dibakar* Lee sebenarnya pengen cepet-cepet habisin ni FF. karena Lee mau coba genre FF selain school-life. Asal reader-nim tau aja ya. FF milik Lee itu 98% genrenya school-life. Habis, Lee kan masih skola. Jadi ahlinya ya di genre school-life. Tapi tenang aja, Lee bakalan coba genre lain deh. Dan itu gak mungkin NC loh ya. Lee masih anak kecil yang polos nan imut kayak uri Luhannie~ *dibakar untuk kedua kalinya* Eh? Kok malah curcol gini sih? Udah deh segini dulu note Lee.

Thanks to: **ssnowywish, irnnaaa90, lulittledeer20, WinterHeaven**

Happy Reading yaa~

.

.

.

"MWO?!"

Park songsaenim mengelus telinganya yang baru saja menerima teriakan supersonik dari murid kelas X-A yg diasuhnya. Memang begitulah derita seorang wali kelas.

Hah..

"Tidak ada protes atau apapun yang sejenis itu. Sudah ya anak-anak, songsaenim ada urusan lain. Annyeong~"

Murid X-A terbengong saat wali kelas mereka pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kelas, padahal bel istirahat baru akan berbunyi 10 menit lagi.

Ckck..

Wali kelas begitu pengertian pada muridnya ya?

Murid X-A pun bersukaria, sama seperti seluruh murid di dunia saat ada jam kosong walaupun hanya 10 menit.

Rusuh, sudah pasti. Kebanyakan dari mereka tengah membicarakan hal yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Park songsaenim tadi.

Masalah darmawisata.

"Kyungiee~ Luluu~"

"Kkamm~ Albinoo~"

Ke-empat orang yang dipanggil namanya oleh sepasang kekasih paling berisik se-Jeguk SHS langsung merinding. Jangan bilang dua orang itu akan..

"Haii~"

..terlambat.

Mereka sudah tiba.

Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping meja Kyungsoo dan Luhan, juga Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping meja Jongin dan Sehun.

"Hai Baekkie." sapa Kyungsoo dan Luhan bersamaan.

Hah..

Tak apalah, mereka ada di sini. Suasana pasti akan lebih ceria.

"Park idiot." kali ini Jongin dan Sehun yang menyapa.. Tidak. Lebih terlihat sedang bergumam dengan nada sinis.

"Jong, Hunna, kalian harus lebih akrab dengan Chanyeol." nasehat Luhan.

Sikap kedua sahabatnya itu tetap tak berubah walaupun sudah mendekati kenaikan kelas. Luhan tak habis pikir. Padahal Chanyeol sangat baik"

"Arraseo, Tuan Park. Kami akan tiba di rumahmu jam 9 tepat."

Chanyeol menyengir senang. Jongin dan Sehun sudah tak terlalu dingin padanya sejak di tegur oleh Luhan. Kedua namja itu memang selalu menurut pada Luhan jika diperhatikan baik-baik.

.

.

"Lu, kau yakin ini jalannya?"

Saat ini, tiga sahabat itu tengah mencari rumah Chanyeol dengan denah yang ada di tangan Luhan. Tapi sudah berkeliling agak lama, rumah Chanyeol belum juga ditemukan.

"Hehe." Luhan menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah.

Sehun mengernyit.

"Hannie, jangan bilang kau tidak bisa membaca denah?" selidiknya curiga.

Luhan menunduk. Memainkan kakinya acak di tanah. Tak berani menatap dua namja yg pasti kesal karena kebodohannya.

"Mian."

Hah..

Sehun dan Jongin bersamaan menghela nafas. Tapi kemudian tangan Sehun terangkat untuk mengelus kepala Luhan yang spontan mendongak. Mereka bertatapan. Sehun tersenyum lembut sedangkan Luhan terdiam dengan wajah meronanya.

"Gwenchana. Kemarikan denahnya, biar aku saja yang memandu."

Luhan berbinar haru, segera dipeluknya Sehun. Namja itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang karena pelukan Luhan yang tiba-tiba. Namun tetap dibalasnya pelukan itu dengan senyum geli.

"Gomawo, Hunnie! Mian aku tadi sok tahu. Kukira Hunnie dan Jongin marah." kata Luhan dengan suara yang tenggelam karena pelukannya.

Sehun semakin tersenyum geli, "Mana bisa aku marah pada yeoja semanis Xi Luhan."

Puk!

Satu pukulan kecil mendarat di dada bidang Sehun.

"Dasar gombal!"

Jongin yang melihat tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya ikut tersenyum. Tadinya ia ingin marah pada Luhan, tapi tidak jadi karena seperti apa kata Sehun, saking manisnya Luhan, tak ada yang bisa marah padanya.

"Ya, ya! Kalian sudah melupakanku, eoh?" serunya pura-pura protes.

Sehun melepas pelukannya dengan Luhan lalu mengambil kertas yang berisi denah menuju rumah Chanyeol.

"Sudah tak ada waktu lagi, Jong. Mereka pasti sudah menungguku kita."

Jongin mendecih.

"Bilang saja kau tak mau aku memeluk Luhan."

Benar. Jongin masih memikirkan pembicaraan pertamanya dengan Kyungsoo kemarin. Tentang 'kedekatan' Sehun dan Luhan.

Kedua sahabatnya itu secara bersamaan tersentak mendengar kalimat Jongin tadi. Suasana tiba-tiba canggung. Jongin sendiri bingung atas reaksi keduanya.

"Hei! Kenapa diam? Ayo lanjut jalannya." ajak Jongin kembali ke mode normal.

Sehun dan Luhan tertawa canggung.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Sampai saat mereka menemukan rumah berpagar merah tinggi dan bernomor 86. Ciri khas rumah Chanyeol yang diberitahu Kyungsoo.

Ting tong ting tong

Cklek.

"Eoh? Kalian sudah sampai?"

"Chanyeol?"

.

.

Ini hari penentuan. Hasil ujian semester yang dilaksanakan seminggu ini sudah dipublikasikan di website sekolah. Dan saat istirahat pertama, enam sekawan tengah duduk di kantin dengan Baekhyun yang memegang smartphonenya. Kelima orang lain menunggu dengan cemas loading yang sedang berjalan.

"Kenapa lama sekali, sih?" desak Luhan tak sabaran.

"Eum! Lola nih!" tambah Kyungsoo.

'Yeoja memang tak sabaran, ya.' batin ChanJongHun bersamaan.

"Ah! Sudah terbuka!"

Teriakan nyaring Baekhyun menyadarkan mereka. Kembali memusatkan perhatian pada layar smartphone Baekhyun.

"X-A.. X-A.."

"Ini dia! Kelas X-A!"

Kemudian munculah daftar nama murid X-A di layar. Mata mereka mencari nama Byun

"Aku tidak luluuuss!"

Lagi, mereka kalah cepat. Chanyeol sedang berteriak frustasi karena tak lulus.

Para yeoja menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Dengan cepat Baekhyun kembali duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Yeollie tidak lulus?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah.

"Mian."

Jongin masih menatap layar smartphone Baekhyun. Kali ini dengan lebih pelan dan teliti..

..lalu wajahnya berubah datar.

Jongin memukul bahu Chanyeol yang sedang menunduk.

"Hei, Chan!"

"Apa sih?" protes Chanyeol karena kegiatan merenung agar-lebih-giat-belajarnya diganggu.

Jongin tetap memasang wajah datarnya, menyodorkan smartphone Baekhyun ke depat wajah Chanyeol.

"Lihat baik-baik, bodoh. Kau lulus."

BaekSoo dan HunHan yang mendengar perkataan Jongin langsung kembali mengambil posisi seperti tadi. Mengerubungi Chanyeol dengan penasaran.

"Benarkah?" gumam Chanyeol tak percaya.

Perlahan dia melihat nilai rata-ratanya semester ini..

7,01

"Aku luluuuss!"

Beruntunglah karena KKMnya 7,00 Chanyeol.

"Yee! Kita bisa darmawisata bersama!" sorak para yeoja senang.

Para namja hanya tersenyum, kecuali Jongin. Dia agak menyesal sudah memberitahu Chanyeol tentang nilainya yang ternyata lulus itu.

"Gomawo, Kkam. Andai tadi kau tak memberitahuku, aku pasti sudah terjun dari Namsan Tower karena tak bisa ikut darmawisata bersama Baek."

Jongin memasang wajah datarnya lagi. Omongan lebay Chanyeol membuat perutnya mual. Yah walaupun tidak dipungkirinya, dalam hati dia tersenyum. Sedikit merasa senang karena Chanyeol ikut darmawisata bersama mereka.

Sehun juga tersenyum melihat kedua namja itu. Pasti Jongin sudah menerima.. Walaupun cuma sedikit kehadiran Chanyeol juga Baekhyun.

Tapi kemudian senyumnya berganti menjadi senyum miris begitu teringat sesuatu. Dia menatap Luhan yang sedang mengobrol heboh dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, lalu kembali menatap Jongin yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Chanyeol.

'Mian karena menyembunyikannya darimu, Jong. Aku pasti akan memberitahumu nanti. Sekarang kau sudah mempunyai teman-teman baru, aku tak mau mengusik kesenanganmu. Tunggulah sebentar lagi.'

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Jangan lupa review lagi nde, reader-nim ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle: Bestfriend

Author: Lee Hae Eun

Genre: Romance, School life, Friendshipp

Rating: PG-15

Cast: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, etc.

Lee's Note: Annyeong~~ Lee kembali membawa chapter 5 nyaa. gimana chap kemarin? garing banget kan? chap ini Lee khususin buat uri fav couple HunHan! gak papa dong ya? bagi yg merasa alurnyanya kecepetan atau apa, Lee hanya bisa minta maaf /sungkem/ hanya ini lah yang bisa Lee persembahkan buat kalian /puitis banget? -_-/

Thanks to: **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**, **kioko2121**, **RZHH 261220**, **irnaaa90**, **zoldyk**, **WinterHeaven**, kalian semua penyemangat sayaaa /kiss n hug atu-atu/

Yosh! Happy Reading yaa~

.

.

_'Mian karena menyembunyikannya darimu, Jong. Aku pasti akan memberitahumu nanti. Sekarang kau sudah mempunyai teman-teman baru, aku tak mau mengusik kesenanganmu. Tunggulah sebentar lagi.' _

.

"Hannie, di mana kau menyimpan rotinya?" tanya Sehun dari dapur.

Luhan yang sedang sibuk ke sana ke mari, seperti yang dilakukannya tiap pagi, menyempatkan diri berhenti sebentar di dapurnya. Tampak Sehun sedang membuka lemari-lemari dengan wajah frustasi.

"Hannie.."

"Aku di sini, Hunnie."

Luhan tersenyum dan menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Dia hendak membuka satu lemari yang berada di atas kompor tapi karena tinggi badannya yang tak seberapa, gerakan menggapainya hanya sampai di udara. Yeoja itu terus berusaha menggapai, bahkan dia sampai melompat tapi tak dapat juga. Sampai ia mendengar kekehan kecil khas Oh Sehun. Luhan merengut.

"Hunnie jahat."

Sehun menghentikan kekehannya lalu mengacak pucuk rambut panjang Luhan yang berwarna coklat madu.

"Mian. Rotinya ada di dalam sana?"

"Eum."

Sehun mengangkat tangannya, dengan mudah membuka lemari dan mengambil roti tawar serta selai coklat.

"Kau bisa menaruhnya di sana tapi tak bisa mengambilnya?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku bertambah pendek?"

Sehun kembali tertawa pelan. Dia memulai kegiatannya untuk melapisi roti tawar itu dengan selai coklat kesukaannya, kesukaan Luhan juga.

"Mau kubuatkan bekal?"

"Buat untuk kita berdua, Hunnie. Eomma Jongin pasti sudah membuat bekal untuknya."

"Arraseo."

Ada yang tahu ini hari apa? Ini hari Jumat. Hari pertama dilaksanakannya darmawisata kelas X-A. Seperti harapan Luhan, mereka pergi ke Jeju island. Tepatnya jam 8 nanti mereka akan pergi bersama dari sekolah.

Lalu kenapa ada Sehun di apartemen Luhan? Karena Sehun tahu Luhan pasti akan terlambat bangun. Jadi sebagai kekasih yang baik, Sehun datang pagi-pagi, membuka apartemen Luhan dengan password yang dia hapal dengan jelas, dan membangunkan yeoja yang tinggal sendiri itu. Luhan memang awalnya kaget melihat Sehun ada di depannya saat dia pertama membuka mata. Tapi tetap saja, mana ada sih yeoja yang tak senang melihat namjanya ada di depan mats membangunkannya dengan sayang? Oh, Luhan. Kau beruntung memiliki Sehun sebagai kekasihmu.

Sehun meletakkan sendoknya saat dirasa sudah cukup melapisi banyak roti. Dia menoleh ke arah Luhan yang menatap roti-rotinya dengan mata berbinar lucu. Sehun tersenyum.

"Mau aku panaskan susu?"

Luhan mendongak dan mengangguk kecil.

"Eung!"

Sehun kembali mengacak gemas pucuk rambut Luhan kemudian berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil susu yang akan dipanaskannya. Setelah menghidupkan kompor, Sehun memasukkan susunya ke wadah kecil dan tinggal menunggu beberapa menit saja.

"Hannie," panggil Sehun pada Luhan yang tengah memakan roti lapisnya.

"Eumm?"

"Kemarin ibumu meneleponku."

Luhan langsung menggerakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun yang dengan sabar menunggu susunya memanas.

"Jinjja?" tanya Luhan dengan nada khawatir. Dan Sehun yang mengetahui perubahan nada dalam suara Luhan pun menoleh. Jadilah mereka bertatapan.

"Wae?"

"Eomma tidak memberitahu sesuatu yang memalukan tentangku kan?"

Sehun tersenyum jahil. Dia tahu apa yang dimaksud Luhan. Karena eomma Luhan sudah memberitahukannya kemarin.

Ctek!

Sehun mematikan kompor lalu menuang susu yang sudah memanas itu ke dalam dua gelas. Satu untuknya, satu untuk yeojanya. Sehun membawa dua gelas susu itu ke meja makan lalu ikut duduk di hadapan Luhan.

"Ini dia susunya."

Luhan memakan sisa rotinya dengan wajah menekuk.

"Hunnie belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi." gerutunya.

Sehun mengambil sepotong roti lapis. "Hal memalukan tentangmu?"

Luhan mengangguk tepat saat Sehun memasukkan roti lapisnya ke dalam mulut. Dikunyah sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"_Unfortunatelly_," Sehun tersenyum saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Luhan, "Ibumu sudah mengatakannya padaku."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal pada ibunya sendiri yang tidak dapat menyimpan rahasia. Luhan meminum susunya dengan kesal juga. Ditambah suara tawa Sehun membuat dia makin kesal.

"Pelan-pelan minumnya, Hannie."

Tanpa mengiraukan omongan Sehun, Luhan mendesah saat sudah menghabiskan susunya dalam sekali teguk. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Luhan memang sangat kekanakan. Namja tampan itu memajukan kepala nya semakin dekat ke arah Luhan.

"Tapi aku senang kok. Aku jadi tahu Xi Luhan merindukan kekasihnya saat sedang sendiri di apartemennya."

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Berniat menyembunyikan pipi putihnya yang sudah berganti warna menjadi pink muda. Sehun menyeringai, menarik dagu Luhan agar bisa melihat wajah cantik yeojanya dengan jelas.

"Saranghae, Hannie."

Sehun tidak mencium Luhan. Hanya mengecupnya sekali kemudian menjilati pinggiran bibir Luhan. Setelah menjauhkan wajahnya kembali, Sehun menjerit dalam hati melihat wajah merah padam Luhan.

"A-apa itu tadi?" tanya Luhan pelan. Tapi Sehun mendengarnya.

"Tadi ada sisa susu yang menempel di pinggiran bibirmu. Jadi aku berbaik hati untuk membersihkannya."

Luhan semakin merona saat mendengar Sehun mengatakan 'bibirmu' dengan santainya.

"A-aku bisa mengelapnya sendiri! Hunnie hanya perlu memberitahuku."

"Eits. Tadi itu morning kiss-ku."

Ting tong Ting tong

Mereka berdua spontan melihat ke arah pintu utama apartemen Luhan. Lalu secara bersamaan kembali saling menatap.

"Jongin?"

"Biar aku yang membukakan pintunya."

Sehun berdiri setelah sebelumnya kembali mengambil sepotong roti lapis. Tapi belum sampai dia keluar dari dapur, Luhan sudah memanggilnya.

"Chamkamman!"

Sehun menoleh.

"Waeyo?"

"Nado saranghae, Hunnie."

Luhan mengatakannya dengan wajah yang tetap memerah. Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Arra."

Dia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya membukakan pintu untuk Jongin.

Klek.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti tiba di apartemen Luhan pagi-pagi sekali."

Sehun mengernyit mendapati Jongin langsung mengoceh begitu dia membuka pintu. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju dapur.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Dari ibumu dan dari roti lapis yang tengah kau kunyah, Hun."

Sehun nyengir. Jongin pasti singgah ke rumahnya dulu sebelum ke apartemen Luhan.

"Hai, Luhan." sapa Jongin pada Luhan yang tengah memasukkan beberapa roti lapis untuk bekalnya dan Sehun selama perjalanan menuju Jeju.

Luhan menoleh.

"Pagi, Jongin." balasnya.

Jongin tersenyum miring, menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian.

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Aneh saja mendengar Nona Xi menyebut kata 'pagi'. Apa ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan terjadi?"

Sehun maupun Luhan tersentak bersamaan. Luhan dengan salah tingkah kembali memasukkan roti lapis ke tempat bekalnya. Sehun dengan dengan salah tingkah juga meminum susunya yang sempat terlupakan. Jongin mengernyit. Dua sahabatnya itu kembali membuatnya penasaran.

"Kenapa diam saja?"

"A-ani."

Jongin menggedikkan bahu acuh. Matanya tak sengaja melirik ransel Sehun dan Luhan yang ada di sofa.

"Kalian sudah siap? Jangan sampai kita terlambat." ucapnya.

Luhan mengangguk. Yeoja manis itu menyodorkan tempat bekalnya ke Sehun.

"Hunnie, masukkan ini ke tasku."

Lalu Luhan gantian menatap Jongin.

"Kalian berdua keluar duluan saja, Jong. Aku ada urusan sebentar."

Jongin berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Jangan kelamaan, Lu. Kau mau kita ditinggal?"

Luhan berjalan ke kamarnya dengan merengut.

"Arrata, Kim Jongin."

Sehun mengangkat ranselnya dengan tangan kanan dan ransel Luhan dengan tangan kiri.

"Hannie, tasmu sudah kubawa ya."

Luhan tak lagi merengut. Dia tersenyum cantik kepada Sehun.

"Gomawo, Hunnie."

.

"Ya! Itu mereka!"

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Baekhyun. Di sana ada tiga sekawan tengah berlari-lari dengan ransel besar di punggung mereka yang membuat ketiganya terlihat konyol. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa keras sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan mereka heboh. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa Jongin terlihat mempesona dengan baju bebas seperti itu.

Oh. Kyungsoo mulai menyadari sesuatu. Pipi tembemnya mulai berwarna kemerahan.

Tap!

"Hosh.. Hosh.."

Luhan, Sehun, dan Jongin terengah-engah begitu sampai di depan bus pariwisata yang akan membawa mereka nanti.

Baekhyun memberi tanda pada Kyungsoo untuk turun dari bus. Mereka bertiga memang sudah naik dari tadi dan sudah menyiapkan kursi untuk tiga sahabat itu.

"Eh? Aku?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk dirinya tak yakin. Dia jadi merasa gugup sendiri karena akan bertemu dengan Jongin.

"Tentu saja kau, Kyungie. Cepat suruh mereka naik sebelum Park saem datang." suruh Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dengan ragu. Berjalan kaku menuju pintu bus dan akhirnya sampai di luar, memperlihatkan ketiga sahabat yang masih mengatur nafas karena kecapean berlari.

"Lulu."

Luhan mendongak saat seseorang memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. Hanya ada dua orang. Baekhyun dan..

"Kyungsoo." gumamnya.

Luhan menegakkan badannya. Diikuti oleh kedua namja lain yang juga menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo.

"K-kajja masuk, Lulu. Baekkie sudah menyiapkan kursi untuk kita."

Kyungsoo tampak gugup. Dia buru-buru naik lagi ke bus segera setelah mengatakan kalimat tadi. Luhan mengernyit. Ada apa dengan sahabat berambut pendeknya itu?

Mereka bertiga pun menaiki bus dan mendapati teman-teman sekelas mereka yang lain sudah hadir. Apa tinggal mereka yang belum datang? Luhan tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya. Mengajak untuk melangkah menuju bangku tempat Baekhyun duduk.

"Kita di sini bertiga?"

"Ne! Dan namja duduk di belakang."

Luhan menatap Sehun dan Jongin bergantian.

"Mianhae, Hunnie, Jong-ah. Kalian duduk di belakang bersama Chanyeol, ne?"

Sehun dan Jongin tak menjawab. Mereka hanya menunduk lemas duduk di bangku belakang para yeoja.

"Aku duduk di dekat jendela!" seru Jongin. Dia segera melewati Chanyeol yg terkejut dengan seruannya dan langsung duduk di bangku yang paling dekat dengan jendela.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku!" protes Chanyeol.

Jongin tampak tak peduli. Dia mendongak menatap Sehun yang masih berdiri.

"Sehun, kau di sampingku." perintah Jongin. Sehun menurut. Jadilah dia duduk di antara Jongin dan Chanyeol.

Para yeoja yang di depan tertawa geli melihat aksi namja-namja itu. Baekhyun pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Karena Yeollie duduknya di pinggir, aku juga di pinggir ne."

Luhan tampak berpikir. Kyungsoo sudah duduk di dekat jendela. Baekhyun juga baru saja berpindah tempat duduk menjadi di pinggir. Jadi, apa dia yang duduk di tengah? "

Baekkie-ya, Kyungie-ya."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo serentak mendongak melihat Luhan yang masih setia berdiri.

"Kenapa masih berdiri, Lulu?" heran Kyungsoo.

Luhan menggaruk pipinya kaku.

"Eng.. Apa aku boleh duduk di tengah?"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan, kemudian menatap Luhan aneh.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Lulu-ya?"

"Tapi kan kalian sudah bersahabat lama. Mana mungkin aku duduk di antara kalian."

Luhan menunduk. Rambut panjang coklat madunya juga ikut turun menutupi wajahnya. Sehun yang duduk di belakang masih dapat melihat itu. Dia meremas tangannya sendiri. Caranya menahan hasrat untuk berdiri dan memeluk yeojanya sekarang juga. Untunglah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berdiri, menggantinya memeluk Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Kami sudah menganggapmu sahabat, Lulu." jelas Baekhyun sambil memeluk Luhan. Mereka tidak berdua, Kyungsoo ikut berpelukan bersama. Tak menghiraukan tatapan bingung dari teman sekelas mereka yang menonton.

"Ne, Lulu. Kau sudah menjadi sahabat terbaik kami."

Luhan yang tadinya masih membeku karena pelukan keduanya, sekarang sudah mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas pelukan itu.

"Gomawo, Baekkie, Kyungie."

Selang beberapa detik, pelukan mereka terlepas. Luhan pun sudah duduk di tengah mereka. Mereka mulai untuk mengobrol tentang darmawisata kali ini.

"Pagi, anak-anak."

Seluruh siswa X-A menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan memusatkan perhatian pada wali kelas mereka yang berdiri di depan dekat supir bus.

"Nah, karena semuanya sudah masuk ke dalam bus, kita akan mulai perjalanan kita ke Jeju!"

"Neeee!"

.

Langit sudah sangat gelap saat mereka tiba di Jeju. Mereka menginap di hotel.. Yah, tidak terlalu mewah sih. Tapi cukuplah menampung 45 murid X-A.

Mereka sudah mengatur kamarnya. Satu kamar berisi tiga orang. Dan seperti yang bisa kita duga, BaekHanSoo pasti sekamar. Dengan itu tiga namja lain terpaksa sekamar juga, YeolHunJong. Tak ada jadwal untuk malam ini. Mereka diperbolehkan untuk langsung tidur.

Tok.

Tok.

Tiga yeoja cantik itu menoleh ke arah pintu kamar begitu terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Biar aku yang buka pintunya."

Luhan langsung melangkah menuju pintu. Membuka pintunya perlahan, takut yang mengetuk pintu tadi adalah mahluk mengerikan.

"Hunnie.."

Salah. Bukan mahluk mengerikan mengetuk pintu tadi. Melainkan mahluk mempesona nan tampan lah yang ada di depan Luhan sekarang.

Sehun tersenyum manis mendapati Luhan yang dengan imutnya terkejut. Dia menarik tangan yeoja itu sedikit menjauhi kamar, akibatnya Luhan tidak sempat menutup pintu.

"Hunnie, ada apa kemari?" tanya Luhan bingung.

Sehun kembali menarik tangan Luhan. Namun kali ini dengan sedikit hentakan. Jadilah Luhan jatuh di pelukannya. Sehun melingkari pinggang ramping Luhan dengan tangannya, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan dan menghirup aroma memabukkan khas yeojanya.

"Hunnie merindukan Hannie." ujar Sehun manja.

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun, membalas pelukan hangat kekasihnya.

"Hannie juga rindu sama Hunnie."

Sehun menggesek-gesekan hidung mancungnya ke leher Luhan. Kebiasaannya dari kecil saat dia benar-benar merindukan yeoja yang memiliki mata seperti rusa ini.

"Geli, Hunnie."

Sehun tak mendengarkan. Tetap menggesekkan hidungnya. Luhan pun melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di leher Sehun. Hendak menjauhkan diri karena tak dapat menahan geli, tapi pastinya gagal. Sehun masih memeluk pinggang Luhan.

"Hannie mau kabur, eoh?" tanya Sehun menyeringai nakal.

Luhan tahu itu pertanda buruk, namun tetap saja jantungnya berpacu cepat dan pipinya memerah.

"Ini sudah malam, Hunnie. Nanti kalau dilihat orang lain bagaimana?"

Sehun merengut.

"Arraseo. Kau masuklah."

Sehun baru saja mau melepaskan pelukannya, namun Luhan tiba-tiba menarik kerah kaos Sehun dan..

Chuu~

Sehun mengerjabkan matanya kaget. Hanya tiga detik kemudian ciuman itu terlepas. Luhan menunduk. Sangat malu atas tindakan nekatnya tadi. Sehun masih kaget. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan memeluk Luhan lagi. Kali ini lebih erat.

"Hannie mulai nakal ya."

"Habis Hannie takut Hunnie marah terus jauhin Hannie."

Sehun tertawa pelan. Kekasihnya memang yang paling imut sedunia.

"Saranghae, Hunnie."

Sehun menghentikan tawanya. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan dan tersenyum lembut mendengar pengakuan kekasihnya tadi.

"Nado saranghae, Hannie."

.

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

Luhan..

Sehun..

Ya, Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di pintu kamar mereka sejak tadi. Bahkan sebelum kejadian Luhan mencium Sehun. Oh, Kyungsoo sungguh tak percaya ini. Tadinya dia hanya mau menutup pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka oleh Luhan tapi..

Kyungsoo akhirnya masuk kembali ke kamar saat merasa tak tahan lagi melihat lovey dovey itu.

"Mana Lulu?" heran Baekhyun karena setelah sekian lama Kyungsoo keluar, dia tak membawa Luhan bersamanya.

"Ne? Ah, Lulu tadi dipanggil Sehun." gugup Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengernyit namun tak bertanya lebih jauh. Dia sedang asik bertukar pesan dengan Chanyeol.

Sementara Kyungsoo masih melamun memikirkan kejadian yang dilihatnya tadi.

'Apa Jongin mengetahuinya?'

.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinue

Keukeu, jangan lupa review ne, reader-nim? ^^


End file.
